Colorín Colorado
by Leina-chan
Summary: Los personajes de Soul Eater protagonizan una serie de cuentos infantiles, sin embargo, no todo transcurre tal cual lo conocemos ¿Qué pasará en cada uno de ellos? Una colección de One-shots para reirse un rato. Varias parejas! SxM, BSxT, KxC, y más!
1. Caperucita Roja

No pude evitarlo y empecé con un nuevo conjunto de One-shots! jajaja, aunque no van a ser muy largos :P. Espero que les gusten , van a ser One-shots de cuentos clásicos o los que me gusten del libro de cuentos infantiles de mi hermanita ^^, así que espero les gusten, aunque van a ser más graciosos que los otros... EN fin, abajo de cada capi van a ir los créditos de cada historia, osea quién hizo qué personaje y eso... por si no queda claro! Disfruten el primero de varios! Aún no sé cuántos voy a hacer!

* * *

**Caperucita Roja.**

Ejem… Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano, vivía una niña con el cabello rubio-cenizo y los ojos color jade, que era realmente plana. Auch! No me pegues "ratón de biblioteca"! Uf que pesadez, esto no es nada cool… En fin… La niña vivía con su madre que le dijo que tenía que llevarle una estúpida canastita a su abuelita que vivía en el bosque porque estaba enferma. Así, en la canasta había una jarra de miel y una torta, esperen un minuto… ¿Cómo alguien puede curarse con esas simples cosas? O la mamá de la plana era tonta o yo soy el que está mal… Na es la madre de la niña, un tío tan cool como yo no puede equivocarse… En fin.

-Toma esta canasta con la jarra de miel y la torta amadísima hija!- le dijo la madre que extrañamente estaba vestida de traje y tenía el pelo rojo como la sangre.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí Spirit!- le preguntó la niña de cabellos ceniza al hombre que se hacía pasar por su madre.

-Ten mucho cuidado… recuerda que PAPI QUIERE MUCHO A MAKA!- gritó al tiempo que la niña lo ignoraba terriblemente.

La niña continuó su camino adentrándose en el bosque. La niña miró las flores y luego frunció su ceño.

-Oye narrador… ¿podría dejar de decirme niña? Me molesta- preguntó al aire.

Ni lo sueñes! A menos que quieras que te diga "plana", eso es lo único que permitirá un tío tan cool como yo.

-Cállate Soul!-exclamó mientras continuaba su camino.

Sin embargo, la niña-plana no sabía que cerca de allí un lobo estaba viendo todo lo que ella decía. El Lobo sonrió instintivamente y se apresuró a llegar a la casa donde dormía la abuelita de Caperucita. Para cuando esta llegó a la casa del bosque notó que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Abuelita?- llamó tímidamente mientras entraba a la casa- Siento que algo raro pasa aquí- exclamó y cuando entró a la sala una gotita cayó de su nuca.

Todo estaba dado vuelta, la heladera estaba vacía al igual que las alacenas. La mesa estaba patas para arriba y había muchas sillas caídas, además en la pared había una inscripción que ocupaba toda la pared y decía: "El lobo estuvo aquí simples mortales".

-Aquí estoy Nyajajajaja amada caperucita- dijo una voz grave que venía desde la habitación de la abuela.

La caperucita entró al cuarto para encontrar todo en las mismas condiciones que la sala. Así mismo había algo extraño en el lugar de su abuelita, más para ser precisos estaba el lobo. Este estaba vestido como la abuelita con… con…. Juajuajuajuajua! JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA! Con… con unos anteojos pequeñitos! Un vestido feo y arrugado… Jajaja que encima estaba puesto al revés. Jajajajaja y… y… todo su pelaje era marrón pero se veían unos mechones azules.

-YA RELATA BIEN!- gritaron ambos mirando hacia arriba.

-En fin… Oye abuelita, que ojos tan grandes tienes- exclamó la niña plana.

-Porque un ser tan BIG como la abuelita tiene que tener los ojos más GRANDES que un simple mortal como tú querida caperucita- exclamó serenamente.

-Oh abuela! Que dientes tan grandes tienes- exclamó un poco irritada la niña.

-Porque un ser tan BIG como YO, tiene que tener los dientes MÁS grandes de TODOS, para comer- exclamó el lobo-abuela.

-Oh abuela! Que idiota que eres- dijo la niña seriamente.

-Eso es porque alguien tan BIG como Yo…- se detuvo y empezó a pensar un poco-espera un minuto! MAKA!- gritó levantándose de la cama y mirando a la niña- No insultes a tu DIOS pequeña mortal!- le regañó, pero la niña ni se inmutó.

-Baka- volvió a decirle mientras el chico se disponía a irse- Se supone que ahora debes comerme- exclamó la niña enfadada.

-¿Por qué alguien tan BIG como YO te va a comer? Eres demasiada plana-

Juajuajua Bien esa "Lobo"!

-Soy genial! ¿Verdad narrador?- preguntó y chocó los 5 con el aire.

-Según el cuento de caperucita, el lobo se come a la abuela y a caperucita- exclamó la niña mirando de mala forma al lobo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué abuela?- preguntó el lobo sin entender- Cuando yo llegué no había nadie- exclamó y entonces el reloj empezó a marcar 8 campanadas.

-¿¡QÚE DEMONIOS PASÓ ACÁ!- se escuchó que gritaba una voz desde la puerta de la casa.

En ese momento, apareció la abuela, vestida con un vestido de flores. Los cabellos negros de la abuela estaban peinados perfectamente y su ropa estaba prolijamente planchada. EN pocas palabras, era "simétrica" excepto por las tres rayas blancas en un costado de su pelo.

-CERDO ASIMÉTRICO!- le gritó al lobo.

-Soy lobo, no cerdo- corrigió prepotente el lobo morrón-azul.

-Eres una mala imitación de mí!- gritó la abuela al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos dos pistolas completamente simétricas- Debes morir!- dijo con una voz terrorífica y entonces empezó a perseguir al lobo.

-Nunca atraparás a un DIOS como YO- gritó el lobo huyendo de la terrorífica abuela.

La niña se sentó en la cama y abrió la canasta con la jarra de miel y la torta. Se llevó un pedazo a la boca mientras miraba decepcionada a su abuela que corría al lobo por todo el bosque.

-¿Quieres un poco de torta narrador?- preguntó la chica hacia el aire.

Por supuesto caperucita… Mmmm que rica… ¿quién la hizo?

-Yo- exclamó mientras se escuchaba la tos de alguien que venía de la nada.

Imposible tú no cocinas así! Eres demasiado marimacho para hacer algo así.

-Maka-chop!... –

Sigo relatando en lugar del narrador que está inconsciente por el golpe de caperucita… Así la niña se quedó mirando a la nada, reflexionando la importante lección que había aprendido hoy: "Nunca desordenar la casa de la abuelita".

Espero que el lobo esté bien, me preocupa…

Fin!

* * *

**Créditos:**

**Soul Evans **como **_"El narrador"_**

******Maka Albarn** como _**"Caperucita Roja"**_

******Spirit Albarn **como _**"Mamá de Caperucita Roja"**_

******Black Star **como _**"El lobo"**_

******Death the Kid** como _**"La abuelita"**_

******Tsubaki **como _**"La segunda narradora después de que el primer narrador cayera inconciente"**_

Espero hayan disfrutando del One-shot! Espero sus comentarios!


	2. Ricitos de Oro

Bueno aquí la segunda historia, quiero aclarar que no la revicé así que si hay errores me dicen y los cambio ^^. En el capi anterior, quiero aclarar, lo escribí no tan yo, porque el narrador era Soul, así que lo esribí pensando en cómo él lo haría, osea, lo simple y necesario. No estoy ofendida por sus comentarios, yo también creo que es bastante "pobre" pero bueno, lamento si les incomodó leerlo de esa forma, trataré de no hacerlo así.

Aquí va este capi, que me pidieron. No es tan gracioso a mi forma de ver, pero espero que se diviertan! Nos leemos!

* * *

**Ricitos de oro.**

Hace mucho tiempo, en medio del bosque, vivían tres osos. El papá oso era el mayor, tenía sus manos muy grandes y le gustaba usar una máscara de calavera y una capa negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, pero podían apreciarse las orejas de oso que tenía en la cabeza. El oso del medio era un poco más bajo que el papá oso, tenía pelo blanco y extrañamente también un tornillo en la cabeza, usaba un traje blanco lleno de costuras, pero tenía un par de orejas marrones. El oso más pequeño era mucho más pequeño que los otros dos, tenía cabello negro con tres franjas blancas y usaba un traje perfectamente ordenado, tenía, al igual que los otros, dos orejas perfectamente simétricas. Los tres osos estaban por comer sus sopas, pero estaban tan calientes que al papá oso se le ocurrió una magnífica idea:

-Vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque!- canturreó el papá oso mientras que los otros osos lo ignoraban- Habrá disecciones y un camino perfectamente simétrico- exclamó papá oso mientras bufaba levemente molesto.

-SIMETRÍA!- gritó el oso menor mientras correteaba por toda la casa con los ojos brillándole por la emoción.

-Podre hacer disecciones- exclamó el oso del medio mientras sonreía maléficamente y trataba de salir en su silla con rueditas, sin embargo cayó al llegar al marco de la puerta.

Los tres osos salieron a pasear por el bosque, convencidos de poder hacer lo que papá oso les había prometido.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí, un par de niñas paseaban por el bosque, una saltaba felizmente mientras que la otra se abrazaba a sí misma para evitar salir corriendo y abandonar a su feliz hermana en aquel "hermoso" bosque.

-Oye Patty… ¿no crees que nos alejamos mucho?- preguntó la rubia mayor mientras veía cómo su dulce hermanita seguía saltando por el sendero.

-No one-chan! Siempre que one-chan esté conmigo nada me pasará- exclamó divertida mientras empezaba a tararear una melodía pegajosa.

-Patty, volvamos… estoy cansada y tengo hambre- comentó la rubia mayor mientras que veía que su hermana se había detenido.

-Mira one-chan! Una casa!- gritó mientras salía corriendo rumbo a la cabaña que estaba en ese deshabitado bosque.

-Patty! Patty!- la llamó la chica mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hermana, pero todo había sido en vano.

Cuando llegó a la casa, entró cuidadosamente, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a su hermana. La encontró sentada en la mesa, donde había tres platos de sopa.

-Mmm que rico- murmuró mientras tomaba uno de los platos de sopa.

-Patty, no lo hagas, es de otras personas…- le reprochó la mayor mientras que la menor se tomaba los tres platos de sopa casi al instante.

-One-chan!- la llamó la menor que sonreía tontamente- Si nadie la quiere, yo me la como- exclamó mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones.

-Patty, ¿qué nunca leíste Ricitos de Oro?- le preguntó aterrada, imaginándose que en cualquier momento pudieran aparecer los tres osos para comérsela.

-One-chan! La camas hablan!- gritó entusiasmada la rubia menor causando que su hermana mayor entrara corriendo a la habitación donde estaba su hermana.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con tres camas con cabezas que se movían y hablaban. La más grande tenía cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, la mediana tenía cabellos naranjas y un ojo miel, porque en el otro tenía un parche, y la más pequeña, tenía ojos celestes y cabellos lilas.

-Wiii!- gritó Patty saltando de una cama a la otra.

-Uff ¿Por qué tuve que ser una cama?- preguntó molesto el pelirrojo- Si fuera la de una mujer no me hago problema, pero ser la cama de Shinigami!- exclamó fastidiado.

-No te quejes Spirit!- le reprochó la cama mediana- Yo aún no me he casado y ahora no podré hacerlo- se descargó la peli naranja mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Y-yo n-no sé co-cómo li-lidiar co-con se-ser ca-cama- exclamó totalmente sonrojada la cama más pequeña.

-¿H-hablan?- preguntó la rubia mayor sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Buenas! Sé que me extrañaron- exclamó una voz muy rara-¿Qué hace Liz aquí?- preguntó haciendo que la mayor de las rubias se volteara asustadísima a ver quién era el que hablaba.

Liz no pudo contener un grito de terror cuando encontró detrás suyo un lobo de pelo marrón y unos mechones azules que estaba vestido como una abuelita. Sin detenerse a pensar se metió debajo de la cama más pequeña para ocultarse de aquel "aterrador" lobo.

-Y-yo no sé co-como li-lidear co-con ge-gente de-debajo de mí- exclamó la cama menor.

-No claro- exclamó el lobo burlón- Seguramente te sientes más cómoda teniendo a Kid arriba tuyo- dijo el lobo marcando un obvio doble sentido.

La cama más pequeña se ruborizó a más no poder y la menor de las rubias se empezó a reir tontamente.

-Oye Lobo… Tú no apareces en esta historia- señaló la cama pelirroja.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó realmente confundido- Es obvio que un GRAN lobo como YO tiene que aparecer en todas sus insignificantes historias simples mortales- exclamó arrogante.

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente, y se escucharon unos gritos desde el fondo.

-¿¡QUIÉN OSÓ TOMAR MI SIMÉTRICA SOPA!- preguntó la voz del oso menor mientras corría hacia las habitaciones- ¡TÚ!- dijo mientras señalaba al lobo que lo miraba confundido.

-Te me haces conocido- Exclamó el lobo mientras se detenía a analizar al oso menor- Te pareces a una abuelita que me estaba persiguiendo en la historia anterior- dijo bastante confundido.

-Fuera de mi casa!- ordenó el oso menor- Arruinan la simetría del lugar!- gritó mientras tiraba a Patty de la cama.

En ese momento entran por la puerta los otros dos osos, quienes miraron la escena tranquilamente. El oso menor se acercó a Liz y con una sonrisa macabra le dijo.

-¿No te gustaría ser diseccionada?- Liz ahogó un grito y salió corriendo de la casa sin detenerse a ayudar a su hermana.

-Fuera asimétrica rubia- gritó el oso menor a Patty que estaba en el suelo.

Esta se dio vuelta con una terrorífica cara de asesina en la cara y con una sonrisa aún más perturbadora que la del oso mediano, exclamó:

-Fuera tú pedazo de basura- el cuarto se sumió en un silencio total.

Un grito de terror escapó de los labios del lobo, del papá oso, del oso pequeño y de las camas. Todos en el cuarto salieron corriendo menos las camas y el oso mediano.

-Pensé que Ricitos de Oro era una sola y era adorable- exclamó el oso mediano mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Yo pensé que los osos no fumaban- dijo sonriente la rubia menor.

-Buen punto- exclamó mientras observaba a las tres camas que estaban petrificadas del terror-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó a la rubia que daba pequeños saltitos.

-JIRAFAS!- gritó mientras corría detrás de los demás en busca de algunas jirafas.

Así la casa del bosque pasó a pertenecer al oso mediano para siempre. Las tres camas no volvieron a hablar por miedo de atraer a una loca como Patty. Patty está actualmente en Sudáfrica cazado Jirafas, y su hermana está internada en un manicomio junto al lobo, al oso menor y al papá oso. Y ninguno excepto Patty y el oso mediano vivieron felices para siempre.

**Fin!**

**Personajes:**

******Shinigami-sama **como _**"Papá oso"**_

******Stein **como **"El oso del medio"**

**Death the Kid **como _**"El oso pequeño"**_

**Patty y Liz** como _**"Ricitos de Oro"**_

**Black Star **como _**"El lobo metido en un cuento al que no pertenece"**_

**Spirit** como _**"La cama más grande"**_

**Marie** como_** "La cama mediana"**_

**Crona Makenshi **como_** "La cama pequeña"**_


	3. Los 7 cabritos

Aquí les traigo la siguiente historia, se que me han pedido otras, pero no las he leído o no recuerdo haberlas leido, por lo que en tanto las busco para leerlas les traigo otras ^^. Sí hay alguna que les guste mucho pueden pedirla prometo tratar de escribirla! En fin, espero les guste esta historia!

* * *

**Los 7 cabritos.**

Había una vez, en una cabaña, 7 cabritos que vivían con su mamá. La mamá era muy bonita, con su lana blanca y su ojo color miel, pues en el otro tenía un parche algo raro. Ella se llamaba Marie, y adoraba a sus 7 hijitos.

El mayor era conocido por Soul, tenía la lana de color blanca como su mamá, aunque era algo solitario e infundía miedo con sus ojos color rojos y sus dientes afilados.

El siguiente en la lista era Kid, tenía el pelaje de color negro, aunque tenía unas rayas blancas en su costado, y lo hacían ver asimétrico, por lo que estaba siempre escondido en la alacena de abajo porque quería que nadie lo viera por ser "imperfecto".

Las siguientes eran Liz y Patty, tenían el pelo rubio y ambas eran muy unidas. Para Patty, Liz era su ídola total, y para Liz, Patty era como una hija pequeña.

Siguiendo con la lista estaba Tsubaki, al igual que Kid, tenía el pelo negro, aunque ella lo tenía totalmente negro. Era tranquila y siempre estaba cuidando a sus hermanos, puesto que los quería mucho.

Luego venían las dos mellizas Kim y Jacqueline, Kim tenía el pelo rosa y Jacqueline lo tenía de un color marrón oscuro. Ambas estaban siempre juntas y eran las que siempre hacían negocios, porque sacaban ventaja de todo.

Por último, estaba la pequeña Maka, a diferencia de los otros, ella había sido adoptada porque su padre la había dejado para irse con alguna mujer a algún país del mundo. Se la pasaba leyendo y no les prestaba gran atención a sus "hermanos".

Marie miró a sus siete hijitos y se preocupó. Tenía que salir y le aterraba dejar a sus hijitos solitos cuando había escuchado que un lobo merodeaba por ahí.

-Soul tengo que irme, no quiero que le abras a extraños ¿de acuerdo?- le preguntó la madre a su hijo mayor.

-Ajá- murmuró el cabrito mayor mientras miraba distraídamente hacia la sala.

-Soul…- lo llamó pero el chico no lo escuchó- ¿Qué tanto miras?- se preguntó mientras se giraba para mirar el lugar donde estaba enfocada la mirada de su hijo mayor.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que Soul estaba viendo sin descaro alguno a su hija menor, Maka. Claro que no era su hija "hija", pero aún así… Sonrió al pensar en que su hijo mayor, el "desinteresado total en las mujeres menores" estaba centrando toda su atención en la única que no se moría por él.

-¿Te gusta Maka?- le preguntó picaronamente mientras lo codeaba haciendo que el alvino se sonrojara.

-Olvídalo, es muy plana para mí- exclamó enfadado, aunque con un evidente sonrojo en la cara.

-Okey, no me tardo, recuerda lo que te dije- volvió a advertirle su madre mientras depositaba un beso en la cara de su hijo.

Soul se sacó el beso diciendo que no era nada cool. Su madre sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y observando a todos lados en busca del lobo, al no notar nada extraño, salió rumbo al pueblo para hacer sus cosas.

Cerca de allí estaba el lobo, oculto detrás de un árbol, este salió en cuanto perdió de vista a la mamá de los cabritos. Sonrió altaneramente mientras se acercaba a la puerta, antes de tocar la puerta se ensució los pies en harina y tomó unos huevos y miel para suavizar su voz. Tocó la puerta y del otro lado los cabritos se miraron preocupados.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el mayor mientras el lobo carraspeaba.

-Soy su madre- exclamó imitando perfectamente la voz de la madre de los cabritos.

-Pasa una pata a través de la puerta- ordenó Maka desconfiada, pero al ver la pata blanca del lobo, Tsubaki abrió la puerta sin dudarlo.

-NYAJAJAJA EL GRAN LOBO BLACK STAR LOS HA ENGAÑADO SIMPLES MORTALES- gritó mientras entraba y se tiraba sobre la pequeña cabrita negra.

-¿El lobo?- preguntó Maka mirando al lobo azul que estaba frente a ellos.

-BLACK STAR!- exclamó Soul haciendo que el lobo se girara a verlo.

-Eh! Soul viejo! Cómo estás?- le preguntó mientras se levantaba y chocaban sus manos- Desde la primera historia que no te veo- exclamó sonriendo- aunque no te vi, sino que te escuché- aclaró mientras empezaba a pensar.

-¿Sigues siendo el lobo?- le preguntó Soul burlonamente- Al menos no llevas vestido en esta historia- dijo mientras empezaba a reír.

-Serán idiotas- comentó Maka mientras Black Star la miraba sorprendido.

-Valla! Pero si la plana está aquí también! No te pongas de perfil porque desapareces- exclamó mientras él y el peliblanco empezaba a reír de una forma totalmente deforme.

-¿Estás bien Tsubaki?- le preguntó Maka mientras ayudaba a pararse a la pelinegra que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Sí- murmuró tímidamente mientras que Black Star se giraba a verla.

-Guau… que linda es tu hermana, ¿me la presentas?- le preguntó el lobo picaronamente al hermano mayor, mientras señalaba a Tsubaki, quien se sonrojó muchísimo más.

-Imbécil- le respondió Soul mientras empezaba a charlar con el lobo.

Maka y Tsubaki cerraron la puerta y fueron a ver a sus hermanos. Kid seguía escondido en la alacena, Patty se acercó a Black Star para jugar con él. Liz se quedó leyendo una revista de moda y Kim y Jacqueline estaban planeando timar al lobo.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Soul miró por debajo de la puerta y vio una pata blanca, por lo que abrió convencido de que era su mamá. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un hombre con un extraño tornillo en la cabeza.

-Em mi nombre es Stein y ando buscando la casa de los 7 cabritos… ¿es esta?- le preguntó a Soul que asintió algo extrañado- valla son raros, son mitad humanos, mitad cabritos- murmuró mientras lanzaba una bocanada de humo de cigarrillo al aire y sonreía maliciosamente- Voy a diseccionarlos- exclamó mientras sacaba un bisturí de su bolsillo, aterrorizando a los cabritos que salieron corriendo todos juntos con el lobo, huyendo del maníaco diseccionador.

Aun rato después, llegó Marie a casa y se encontró con que no estaban sus hijos, y había manchas de harina por toda la casa. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Kid aún escondido en la alacena.

-¿Y tus hermanos?- preguntó la madre preocupada.

-Vino el lobo y se puso a jugar con nosotros- exclamó sin salir de su escondite- pero luego vino un loco llamado Stein y amenazó con diseccionarlos a todos, por lo que salieron corriendo con rumbo indeterminado- Marie se tensó y buscó en el armario un martillo gigante.

-Enseguida vuelvo- exclamó mientras salía corriendo siguiendo el rastro de pisadas del lobo.

El rastro la condujo al bosque, en donde los cabritos estaban atados y siendo amenazados por Stein. Marie entró violentamente y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, empezó a golpear a Stein con tal brutalidad que lo dejó casi en coma. Los cabritos asustados salieron corriendo cada uno por su lado.

Soul, Maka, Black Star y Tsubaki fueron hacia el sur, Kim y Jacqueline hacia el norte, Patty y Liz hacia el oeste y Stein se quedó en el Este. Nunca se volvió a saber de ellos, pues están huyendo constantemente de la ira de su madre por haberla desobedecido.

MORALEJA 1: "Nunca abrirle la puerta a extraños, menos si se llaman Stein y están obsesionados con las disecciones."

MORALEJA 2: "Siempre hacerle caso a tu madre, en especial si esta se llama Marie y tiene una fuerza sobrehumana."

MORALEJA 4: "Saber contar no es algo importante en la vida"

MORALEJA 5: "Black Star es el DIOS más GRANDE de todo el universo, aunque siempre tenga que hacer de "lobo", pero es el papel más GRANDE e importante de todos Nyajajajaja."

* * *

Personajes:

**Marie** como _**"La mamá de los cabritos"**_

**Soul Evans, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Maka, Kim y Jacqueline **como _**"Los 7 cabritos"**_

**Black Star **como _**"El lobo"**_ y como _**"El relator de moralejas"**_

**Stein** como _**"El loco obsecionado con las disecciones"**_

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	4. Blancanieves

**Blancanieves.**

Es bien conocido que la historia de Blanca nieves se originó en un reino muy, muy lejano, cuando el rey perdió a su amadísima esposa y para que su hija tuviera una muy buena educación, se casó con la mujer más bella de todas, sin embargo esta, era despreciablemente creída. Además de creída y avariciosa, también era muy vanidosa, por lo que cada tarde iba a su cuarto y se encerraba junto a su espejo mágico de color dorado para hacerle las mismas preguntas.

-Espejito, espejito- llamaba la mujer de cabellos naranjas y un parche en el ojo- ¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa de todas?- preguntaba a su espejo que tomaba forma de una niña de 14 años que tenía dos ojos jades y unas pequeñas coletas a cada costado de su cabeza.

-Tú mi reina Marie- decía la chica del espejo mientras se inclinaba.

-¿Y quién es la más popular entre los hombres?- preguntó sonriendo la reina.

-Usted su majestad- exclamó mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia.

Este mismo ritual se repetía todos los días. Así fue durante muchos años, hasta que un día todo cambió.

-Lo siento su majestad, pero la mujer más hermosa de todas es su hija Blancanieves- exclamó aburrida la chica de coletas.

-¿¡CÓMO!- gritó desesperada la reina mientras de un golpe destrozaba todo a su paso- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE LA BELLEZA!- gritó colérica mientras arrojaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance contra el espejo.

-Valla que tiene fuerza y energía- exclamó la chica del espejo mientras se cubría.

-No puedo permitir que alguien sea más bonita que yo!- gritó la reina mientras chasqueaba los dedos- Cazador!- llamó mientras se sentaba en su trono.

-Sí señora- exclamó el cazador entrando por una de las puertas.

La reina lo miró de arriba abajo, era demasiado ridículo. Tenía toda la cara azul y

-Quiero que vallas y encuentre a mi hijastra, quiero que me traigas su corazón- exclamó malévolamente la reina.

-Lo siento mi reina, pero nunca fui el tipo de hombre que le arrebata el corazón a una mujer- exclamó el cazador mientras veía sin expresión alguna a la reina.

-Entonces, quiero que la mates, como si de un simple venado se tratase- exclamó sonriente la reina.

-Está bien, cómo ordene- dijo el cazador mientras se arrodillaba en una simple reverencia.

El cazador se internó en el bosque, buscando a la bella princesa. Luego de unas horas de haberse internado en el bosque, llegó a un claro lleno de bellas flores y junto a ellas, se encontraba la princesa tirada durmiendo.

-Princesa!- la llamó el cazador acercándose a la princesa, no se podía ver bien su rostro, pero sí el hermoso vestido que tenía puesto.

-¿El cazador?- preguntó la princesa con voz masculina mientras se giraba a ver al cazador…

*Sonido de disco rayado*

-¿Princesa?- preguntó el cazador viendo delante suyo a un chico de cabellera negros y tres rayas blancas en la parte izquierda- ¿Por qué parece un chico con vestido y peluca?- preguntó el cazador mirando desconcertado a la princesa- Nunca fui el tipo de hombre que juzga a las personas, pero esto es medio raro- exclamó señalando a la princesita.

-Oye, oye, oye…- lo calmó la "princesa" con una evidente vena en la cabeza- No es mi culpa que a la estúpida narradora se le haya ocurrido ponerme como la princesa del cuento- exclamó indignado- Pero por su culpa, creó a mi madre, que en paz descanse, donde quiera que esté- aclaró en un murmuro- y la hizo obsesiva compulsiva- afirmó molesto.

-Entonces… emmm ¿obsesiva compulsiva con qué?- preguntó el cazador sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-Pues con tener una "hija"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- por eso me vistió siempre con vestidos y me puso una peluca… ¿sabes que es lo peor?- le preguntó con una aire de malicia total, el cazador negó- PUES QUE NO PUEDO QUITARMELA PORQUE ESTÁ PEGADA CON UN HECHIZO- exclamó tristemente- sólo el beso del verdadero amor hará que esta peluca y esta ropa se desprendan!- exclamó como si fuera el narrador de una historia antigua.

-Ya veo… entonces me voy…- exclamó el cazador azul mientras se giraba para irse.

-Espera!- lo detuvo la "princesa"- Tienes que decirme que me esconda en el bosque y que no salga- lo regañó y el cazador se volteó a mirarlo sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó confuso mientras que Blancanieves bufaba molesto.

-Por supuesto, no sería nada simétrico si no fuera así- exclamó enfadado.

-Entonces valla al bosque y escóndase, esa es la clase de consejo que daría el hombre que solía ser- comentó la Sid mientras que la princesa lo miraba con pena.

Sin perder más tiempo, la princesa salió corriendo hacia el bosque, aunque se encontró con cosas muy extrañas. Se detuvo al fin cuando encontró un par de árboles un poco raros. Eran completamente simétricos, aunque tenían unas caritas infantiles.

-Hola… ¿saben dónde hay un lugar en el que pueda quedarme maravillosos árboles simétricos?- preguntó la princesa mientras los árboles se miraban entre sí.

Eran pequeños y tiernos, aunque sus grandes ojos no dejaban al descubierto ninguna emoción en especial-

-Mi nombre es Thunder y él es mi hermano Fire- exclamó uno de los dos árboles- Si quieres estar a salvo… tendrás que ir más adelante por aquel camino- dijo mientras que con una rama le señalaba a la princesa el camino que debía tomar.

-Allí habrá una cabaña en donde viven unas personas que te ayudarán- finalizó el otro árbol mientras la princesa asentía sonriente.

La princesa continuó por el camino que los árboles le habían señalado. Estaba cansada, con hambre y con sueño, pero debía llegar a la cabaña porque si no estaría en grave peligro. Al llegar a la cima de la colina, logró divisar la pequeña pero muy simétrica cabaña.

-Perfectamente simétrica- exclamó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Sin detenerse a observarla por mucho tiempo, entró y se encontró con lo peor que podría pasarle. Todo estaba completamente desordenado. Ahogó un grito y se puso un delantal, buscó una escoba y llamó a sus amigos los animales del bosque para que le ayudaran a limpiar.

-Muy bien amiguitos! Ayúdenme- les ordenó firmemente, sin embargo los animales se miraron confundidos y luego de ir a la cocina y comerse todo se fueron corriendo, dejando todo más desordenado que antes.

Resignada, la princesa limpió todo tratando de que todo quedara completamente simétrico. Al terminar escuchó que los dueños de la casa estaban entrando. Los enanos la miraron sorprendidos mientras la princesa les daba la bienvenida.

-Soy Blancanieves! Me gustaría quedarme con ustedes, si me lo permiten, prometo limpiar y cocinar- le prometió la princesa- ¿Cómo se llaman?- les preguntó a los enanos que en ese momento empezaron a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Gruñón y no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes, eres rara- exclamó el enano de pelo blanco, ojos rojos y dientes blancos y puntiagudos.

-Yo soy Estornudo… achus!- exclamó un enano bastante alto de físico femenino, cabello largo y rubio, y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Yo soy Sabio- exclamó una chica de cabellos rosados que estaba contando una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Yo soy Tontín- exclamó uno de los enanos que tenía pelo color azul y ojos verdes- y no soy un lobo- dijo mientras empezaba a reír como loco.

-Yo soy Feliz! Viva!- festejó otro enano, también era una chica rubia, solo que tenía el pelo corto y mirada infantil.

-Yo soy Tímido- se presentó la enana de cabellos marrones largos-y él es dormilón- presentó a un enano que usaba anteojos y tenía el cabello marrón un poco alborotado de una forma rara, y que estaba durmiendo.

-Puedes quedarte si así lo quieres- exclamó

-Por dios! Es totalmente asimétrico!- gritó la princesa eufórica ante la mirada confusa de 7 personas- Son completamente asimétricos! El 7 no es simétrico… Tienen que ser 8!- les regañó y todos los enanos sin que ellos tuvieran la culpa.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la princesa al abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba parada una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules que llevaba un traje de ninja.

-Disculpen, pero me perdí…- la princesa la examinó por todos los lados habidos y por haber.

-Muy bien, tú serás la octava enana- exclamó y en dos segundos la vistió como los demás- enanos les presento a su salvación… Amable!- gritó mientras los enanos compartían una mirada de "¿Este es idiota o se hace?"

-Yo me voy a algún lado con los otros, estar contigo no es nada cool- exclamó Gruñón mientras desaparecía con los demás enanos.

-Bien… ¿ahora qué hago?- se preguntó la princesa mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando algún entretenimiento.

Entonces la puerta volvió a sonar.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la princesa al tiempo que abría.

Frente a ella se encontraba la reina disfrazada de anciana.

-Te me haces familiar- exclamó Blancanieves mientras miraba acusadoramente a la anciana.

-No nos conocemos- aclaró la anciana un poco intimidad- te he traído unas bellas manzanas para que te las comas, es un gesto por haberte mudado hace poco- explicó la anciana mostrándole una cesta con 8 perfectas manzanas simétricas llenas de veneno.

-Guau son perfectas e increíblemente simétricas- exclamó la princesa con estrellitas en los ojos.

Dicho esto, tomó las manzanas y las colocó en un estante mientras las miraba.

-¿no te las vas a comer?- le preguntó la reina confundida.

-Sería una lástima comérmelas, son muy simétricas- contestó la princesa haciendo que la anciana tuviera una caída estilo anime.

-Princesa, ven un momento- exclamó la reina mientras la princesa se acercaba a ella- te tengo que decir algo…- dijo mientras la princesa giraba su rostro- tú…- susurró impacientando a la princesa- ERES INSOPORTABLE!- gritó mientras la golpeaba fuertemente con su puño.

La princesa cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras que la reina se sacaba el disfraz y arrastraba el cuerpo de la princesa al bosque. Una vez lo dejó allí, volvió a la casa de los enanitos y les contó que se había desecho de la princesa. Los enanitos celebraron la pérdida de la princesa y llamaron a la reina su segunda diosa, porque primero estaba el enanito llamado "Tontín".

Mientras que en el bosque, iba paseando un príncipe.

-Y-yo no sé co-como li-lidiar co-con esto- exclamó el príncipe de cabellos rosados al ver a la princesa desmayada- Su-supongo que es co-como yo- dijo mientras pinchaba el cuerpo de la princesa con una rama- su ma-madre le de-debe obligar a ve-vestirse co-como mujer, aunque a mí me ha-hace ve-vestir co-como ho-hombre- dijo mientras veía que la princesa abría sus ojos.

-Así que tú eres el príncipe del cuento- exclamó la princesa mirando al príncipe.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro en un tierno y mágico momento.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la princesa mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Crona- exclamó el príncipe mientras sentía como la princesa la tomaba con una mano por el hombro.

-Voy a darte algo por salvarme…- exclamó la princesa mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba al príncipe- un… un… UN SIMÉTRICO CORTE DE CABELLO- exclamó la princesa mientras sacaba unas tijeras de quién sabe dónde.

-YO NO SÉ COMO LIDIAR CON PRINCESAS DEMENTES- gritó el príncipe mientras salía corriendo por el bosque.

-Ven aquí Crona!- le gritó la princesa mientras salía corriendo detrás de su salvadora.

Y así, hasta el día de hoy, la princesa Blancanieves persigue a su príncipe por los bosques tratando de cortarle el cabello simétricamente.

¿No es romántico? ^^

Si lo creen están muy mal de la cabeza… ¬¬

**FIN!**

**Death the Kid** como _**"Blancanieves"**_

**Marie-sensei **como _**"La malvada reina golpeadora"**_

**Maka Albarn** como _**"El espejo que habla"**_

**Sid-sensei **como _**"El cazador azul"**_

**Thunder y Fire **como _**"Los arbolitos simétricos"**_

**Soul Evans** como _**"Gruñón"**_

**Black Star **como _**"Tontín"**_

**Patricia Thompson **como _**"Feliz"**_

**Kilik** como _**"Dormilón"**_

**Kim** como _**"Sabio"**_

**Jacqueline** como **_"Tímido"_**

**Tsubaki** como _**"Amable"**_ o como _**"El octavo enanito"**_

**Crona Makenshi **como _**"El principe"**_

* * *

Personajes:


	5. Rapunzel

Aquí la conti a este descabellado y para nada coherente Fic! La verdad ultimamente ando corta de inspiración, en especial para esta recopilación, pero traigo el que me pidieron: "RAPUNZEL"

Eso sí, esta es la historia que más modifiqué... espero que les guste!

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Rapunzel.**

En una torre muy, muy lejana, estaba encerrada una princesa con su sirvienta. La princesa siempre se sentaba junto a la ventana a suspirar y mirar el paisaje, en la vana espera de ver a su príncipe azul. Maka Rapunzel Albarn había sido hechizada por una malvada bruja llamada Medusa, y por eso, estaba confinada a vivir en una torre que sólo tenía una ventana en la cima, donde se pasaba sus tardes leyendo mientras su doncella Tsubaki, bordaba y cocinaba.

-Tsubaki ¿cómo puedes soportar estar cocinando todo el día?- le preguntó la princesa que había terminado de leer su libro y lo estaba guardando en la biblioteca.

-Me gusta, como a ti la lectura- murmuró echando unas rodajas de zanahorias en la gran olla que estaba sobre el fuego.

-Supongo…- concluyó la princesa sentándose junto a la ventana de manera pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas Maka-chan?- le preguntó Tsubaki tan amable como siempre.

-En que en los cuentos y las películas de princesas siempre que alguien cocina en una olla, hecha zanahorias… ¿por qué será?- preguntó haciendo reír a Tsubaki.

-No lo sé- le respondió mientras seguía cocinando.

-Son los típicos clichés de siempre, igual que siempre que en una película yankee alguien pregunta dónde está el baño le dicen "al fondo a la derecha"- susurró frustrada haciendo que la pelinegra volviera a reír suavemente.

-no me había dado cuenta… a propósito- murmuró la chica un poco tímida- ¿qué es una película Yankee?- La rubia se la quedó mirando sorprendida y luego cayó en la cuenta de que vivían muchos años antes que se inventaran los televisores.

-Oh, cierto… ¿por qué demonios sé que existirán cosas como esas?- se preguntó más a sí misma que a su compañera, que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Tengo la impresión de que hoy llegará tu príncipe azul- le dijo esperanzada la doncella sólo para recibir una mueca de incredulidad de la princesa.

-Lo dudo mucho…- le dijo la rubia mientras sonreía- No creo que venga un chico de cabellos azules y diga "¿Hay alguien en esta torre?"- exclamó la princesa mientras ambas empezaban a reír.

Segundos después se escuchó un sonoro golpe que hizo temblar la torre, ambas se asomaron para ver qué pasaba. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un chico de cabellos azules que vestía como un príncipe y pateaba la torre. El chico alzó su vista y se encontró con las dos chicas que lo miraban sorprendidas.

-Sabía que había alguien!- gritó emocionado haciendo que a ambas se les escurriera una gotita por la nuca.- Ahora, simples mortales! ¿Cómo demonios subo la torre?- les preguntó confuso.

-Tienes que escalarla- le gritó la princesa.

-¿No se supone que Rapunzel le tira sus cabellos al príncipe para que suba por ellos?- preguntó a gritos.

-¿Quién te piensas que soy?- le gritó la princesa Maka Rapunzel- No tengo cabellos tan largos ni tan fuertes, ¡SÉ HOMBRE Y TREPA!- le gritó provocando que el chico de cabellos azules comenzara a escalar la torre.

….

….

-¿Crees que tarde mucho más?- preguntó la rubia mientras robaba una carta de la baraja que tenía a la derecha y la colocaba en el abanico que tenía en la otra mano.

-Ni idea- exclamó Tsubaki imitando la acción de la rubia.

-¿Cuánto lleva trepando? ¿Una, dos horas?- preguntó desinteresada.

-Creo que cuatro- murmuró la pelinegra al tiempo que alguien se asomaba por la ventana jadeante.

-Lo logré, son el Dios del Mundo- dijo el príncipe antes de dejarse caer en el suelo junto a las muchachas.

-Felicidades- murmuraron ambas sin darle mayor importancia.

-Es un placer para ustedes dos conocer al GRAN BLACK STAR yo soy el DIOS del universo!- gritó el peliazul antes de empezar a reír estridentemente- ¿Cuál de las dos es Rapunzel?- preguntó aún un poco agitado.

-Yo- dijo Maka dejando las cartas en el suelo y mirándolo bien.

Black Star la miró de pies a cabeza y entonces miró a Tsubaki. Cuando volvió a mirar a Maka suspiró y le dijo:

-¿No estás muy plana para tu edad?- este comentario hizo que Maka le incrustara un libro en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la pelinegra al chico que estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando por la cabeza.

-Sí, pero tengo hambre… aliméntame!- gritó levantándose como si nada aún con un chorro de sangre saliéndole de la cabeza.

-Toma, preparé esto- dijo dándole una torta, que el príncipe se comió en segundos.

-Cocinas muy bien!- la alabó al terminar de comerse el pastel- Tendrás el honor de casarte conmigo- murmuró el peliazul riendo estridentemente logrando que ambas chicas lo miraran confusas.

-Tendrías que casarte con Maka- exclamó Tsubaki totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el príncipe sin entender.

-Porque se supone que un príncipe me vendrá a rescatar a mí, no a mi doncella- murmuró enfadada la rubia.

-A ver… ¿te molestas con facilidad?- le preguntó el peliazul seriamente.

-Sí- respondió la princesa.

-¿Odias a los pervertidos?-

-Sí-

-¿Te gustan los aburridos libros?-

-No soy aburridos y sí-

-¿T calificarías a ti misma como una violenta ratón de biblioteca?- acto seguido un libro de tamaños colosales se incrustó en la cabeza del príncipe.

Este se sobó la zona afectada y con dos chorritos de sangre escapando de su cabeza se aproximó a la ventana.

-Simple mortal, ayudante mío, ven aquí un momento!- le gritó a alguien abajo- Bueno ahora cuando llegue… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó totalmente asustado al ver a un chico alvino y de ojos rojos detrás de ambas chicas que lo miraban sorprendidas.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó la princesa confundida, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y esta se sonrojó notablemente.

-Soy Soul Evans un gusto- murmuró en el oído de la princesa y depositó un beso en la carretilla de la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara completamente.

-¿Cómo subiste tan rápido?- le exigió saber el peliazul enojado.

-Por el ascensor que está del otro lado de la torre- murmuró seriamente mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Qué es un ascensor?- le preguntaron tanto Tsubaki como Black Star.

Soul se encogió los hombros.

-Ni idea- todos se cayeron al suelo estilo animé al ver la idiotez de aquel alvino.

Minutos después, los cuatro estaban dispuestos a irse a algún lado para salir de la torre. Sin embargo, antes de salir, Soul le susurró algo al oído a Black Star y este tomó la llave de la habitación. Cuando Maka estaba por salir, Soul la llamó dándole tiempo al peliazul de encerar a la parejita en la habitación.

-¡Pásenlo bien!- gritó feliz mientras él bajaba por el ascensor junto a Tsubaki.

-¿Estarán bien?- preguntó la pelinegra asustada por el comportamiento violento de Maka.

- Sí, esos dos se lo van a pasar en grande- dijo sonriendo tontamente.

En cuanto la pelinegra se distrajo, el príncipe la acorraló contra una de las paredes y le dio un salvaje y apasionado beso, dejándola sin aliento hasta que el ascensor abrió sus puertas y pudieron bajarse. Sin dar menor indicio de lo que había hecho, el peliazul continuó su camino hacia afuera.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó la pelinegra sonrojada.

-Porque me gustas- le respondió seriamente.

-¿C-cómo puedes decir algo así? Apenas me conoces- le reclamó la chica un poco enfadada.

-Ya nos conocimos hace rato…- murmuró él indignado- en el cuento de caperucita roja, los 7 cabritos y Blancanieves- le dijo y la chica empezó a hacer memoria.

-¿¡Tú eras el lobo!- preguntó sorprendida y el chico la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- se escuchó el grito de la princesa Maka Rapunzel desde la torre.

-VAMOS MAKA SÉ BIEN QUE TE GUSTÓ QUE TE BESARA- le gritó el alvino picarón.

Maka se asomó por la ventana con todo el cabello despeinado y la ropa un poco desarreglada. Además del evidente color rojo de su cara, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- gritó suplicante conmoviendo a su amiga Tsubaki.

-Sácala Black Star por favor- le suplicó y Black Star la miró incrédulo.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices- exclamó empezando a bajarse los pantalones.

-No eso no!- le gritó la pelinegra apartando su sonrojada cara- me refería a que sacaras a Maka de la torre- le dijo apenada haciendo que el chico estrella se comenzara a reir.

-Muy bien, ahora la salvaré- gritó mientras empezaba a revolver sus bolsillos- ups- murmuró haciendo que Tsubaki lo mirara asustada.

-¿Qué significa Ups?- le preguntó la pelinegra aterrada.

-Pues, creo que perdí la llave-le dijo como si nada el príncipe mientras sonreía como idiota- Vámonos de día de campo- le ordenó a la chica y salió corriendo de la mano de aquella doncella, mientras se escuchaban de fondo los lamentos de la rubia Rapunzel que poco a poco fueron cesando.

Y así concluyó la verdadera historia de Rapunzel. Porque luego, el príncipe Black Star se casó con Tsubaki y tuvieron muchos hijitos, y todos en el pueblo dijeron que ella era la princesa Rapunzel que se había teñido el cabello para no ser reconocida. En cuanto a la verdadera Rapunzel, vive aún en aquella torre, encerrada, aunque ahora se pasa las tardes más divertidas, pues tiene como acompañante a un pervertido chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve que la ama desde el cuento de los 7 cabritos.

FIN.

**Maka Albarn** como _**"La princesa Maka Rapunzel Albarn"**_

**Tsubaki** como _**"La doncella Tsubaki"**_

**Black Star **como "_**El tonto e incompetente príncipe Black Star DIOS MÁXIMO DE TODOS"**_

**Soul Evans** como _**"El pervertido amigo del príncipe Black Star"**_


End file.
